


Pathways

by callasyndra



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cultural Taboo, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callasyndra/pseuds/callasyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Alphonse Elric was returned to his human body.  Convinced something is wrong with him the younger Elric seeks help from those who know alkahestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sundered Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145019) by Mirabella. 



          Leaving had been hard, but staying was impossible at the moment.  Alphonse had been returned to his human body for almost a year and dealing with the world in a human body was so very different.  And difficult.  Because his human body was in the midst of puberty and he was having feelings he didn’t know how to deal with.  In all the confusion Alphonse had discovered a way to save his sanity and aid his loved ones at the same time.  He was on his way to Xing as a civilian liaison for Amestris officially, while unofficially he’d be learning alkahestry.  And he was undertaking this journey on his own.

          Ed had predictably pitched a fit.  Why would Al want to go without him?  The military had released Ed from active duty, but retained his help as a civilian contractor.  As such, Ed could have accompanied Al if Al had only **waited** a bit longer.  But.  That was part of the point, wasn’t it?  Because Brother was part of this whole problem, even if he didn’t know it.  And even though Al never wanted to leave his brother he needed to desperately.  Al needed to see if alkahestry could fix what was wrong with his body.  His body that Ed had fought so very hard to bring back.  His body that wanted his brother in ways it shouldn’t.

          Luckily Edward wasn’t predisposed to notice the small distances Alphonse had begun placing between them.  Edward was also quite busy with the ‘not a relationship’ he was slowly building with the Colonel.  After the Promised Day had come and gone the two had slowly come together.  It was a wary dance to watch with Ed being distrustful and Roy fearful of moving too quickly, but Alphonse had seen the beginning of this years ago.  He was quite happy to leave his brother in the capable hands of their former commanding officer.  Roy would help take care of Edward while Alphonse learned to take care of himself.

          The soon to be Emperor was quite happy to have the younger brother of his best friend as cultural liaison.  Alphonse was hoping Ling could help him deal with his current dilemma.  Of course he’d said nothing to Brother, but he couldn’t help but think Roy suspected.  It hurt to think Roy might think less of him because of his love for his brother, but Al reminded himself he’d stayed within society’s rules.  He’d never pushed or coerced his brother, and once he’d discovered his feelings weren’t going anywhere he’d taken steps to protect them both.  Surely Roy would understand why he’d left them.  Surely Roy would know how much he loved them **by taking himself away** and leaving them to their lives.

          Taking a deep breath, Al concentrated on listening to his guide’s advice as they began their night journey across the desert.

~~*~~

          Roy listened to Ed’s pacing and sounds of frustration as he read the latest letter from his brother.  Al had been gone for six months and showed no signs of wanting to return.  He also did not seem to want Ed to visit him.  And Ed was not handling it well.  It seemed it was time for him to take some action.

          Over the next week Roy used his connections to set up a telephone call to Xing’s Imperial Palace.  Presumably he would be speaking with the Emperor to be, but Roy was planning to use all his coercive abilities to get Al on the phone.

          The day of the phone call arrived and Roy walked rapidly to the appointed office.  He’d had his contacts in Intelligence sweep every inch of this room for listening devices and had requested Alex Louise Armstrong visit and casually guard the outside of the room.  Alex still had close contacts with the military even though he was a civilian now and was happy to help the Elric brothers in any way.  He didn’t even ask why Colonel Mustang would need a guard for the room.  He’d simply inclined his head and sparkled when asked for assistance.

          The agreed upon time had arrived so Roy picked up the telephone and dialed the phone number he’d been given.  He was expecting a servant and so was taken aback when Ling’s voice reached him.

          “Is this a secure line?  Your people have checked the room thoroughly?” Ling questioned in a no-nonsense tone.

          “Yes the line is secure.  Alex Armstrong is currently guarding the door for me just in case.  What’s the meaning of all this secrecy Ling?”

          “One moment,” Ling placed his hand over the receiver and Roy could picture him having Lan Fan take a similar position to the one Armstrong was providing.  “Ah, good now we can talk freely.  The secrecy is mainly for the purpose of keeping an embarrassing topic out of Amestris’ gossip, although I don’t know how much anyone would wish to discuss this.  Are you aware Al has been looking for a way to fix his body using alkahestry?”

          Roy frowned in confusion.  “I was unaware there was anything wrong with Alphonse’s body.”

          “That’s the thing – there isn’t anything wrong with his body.  I’ve had three master alkahestrists check him over both for physical abnormalities and chi abnormalities and everything is as humanly perfect as possible.  Roy, how much do you know about why Al is here?”

          Roy was beginning to realize he should have called sooner.  He’d had suspicions as to some of why Alphonse had left, but hadn’t wanted to discuss them with Ed because it didn’t feel like it was his place.

          “Well,” he began with some hesitation, “I’m not entirely sure why Alphonse left other than the official reason he gave us…”

          “Yeah that’s a bunch of bull.  Al thinks there’s something wrong with his body.  I think it’s much simpler than that, but apparently things are complicated by Amestris’ social code.  Roy, I’m just going to throw this out because I’m very concerned for Al’s state of mind.  Al’s in love with Ed and is terrified to come home because of the taboo in your culture.  I can’t imagine Ed’s thrilled to have Al here with me instead of home with him.  Did you have any idea something might have been going on with Al before he left?”

          Roy closed his eyes before pulling in a deep breath.  “I had an idea based on Alphonse’s actions before he left, but in all honestly I thought bringing it up would make it even worse.  Ed’s been an emotional wreck since Alphonse left, and although I’ve never asked him myself it wouldn’t surprise me to find he has similar feelings for his brother.”

          There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.  “How do you propose we handle this then?  They are my best friends, Roy.  They deserve to be happy and if your country’s social conventions condemn them then they are welcome to come to Xing.  There will be no stigma here should they wish to stay together.  I know you and Ed are together now, and I have no idea how Al fits into that, but you’re welcome here as well.  I may even be able to talk your Fuhrer into creating a permanent military liaison post with your name on it here, but you need to let me know if you’re on board or not.”

          It would be ludicrous to say he’d never thought of it.  He loved both Elrics, albeit in different ways, and six months of seeing them miserable was enough.  “Create the position,” Roy replied.  “I’ll take care of everything on my end and we’ll be there as soon as you can arrange it.  And thank you Ling.”

~~*~~

          That evening Roy told Ed he’d been offered the official position of military cultural liaison to Xing and he planned to take it.  Ed’s eyes narrowed momentarily before he blurted out “If you think you’re going to Xing without me you’re out of your mind.”

          “No Edward, you’ll be accompanying me.  Your friend Ling is very concerned about Alphonse as he’s been looking for a way to fix his body since he arrived in Xing.”

          Utter confusion in golden eyes for a moment before Ed stated slowly “There’s nothing wrong with Al’s body.”

          “No there isn’t.  You brought his body back in its entirety, but what could make your brother think there was something wrong with his body, Edward?”  The question was asked gently and Roy watched Ed carefully to see how he responded.

          Ed’s lips parted while he thought silently for a few moments before raising stricken eyes to the man he loved.  “Why did you ask me that question?”

          Roy sat on the bed and regarded Ed with patience.  “I’ve always known the two of you were close, Ed.  But after Alphonse got his body back you both looked at each other differently.  Al even started putting physical distance between the two of you.  Quite deliberately if you knew what to look for.  I never expected him to leave or to stay gone for as long as he has, but it’s time to do something Ed.  I know you love me, but you’ve always loved your brother.  And I won’t be the thing that comes between the two of you.  Apparently I’m going to be the thing that brings you back together,” he added with some amusement.  “It might be awkward, but we can make it work if you’re both amenable.  I love both of you, and Ling has offered us a place to live together.  What do you think?  Are you ready to go get your brother back?”

          Ed swallowed and walked slowly over to where Roy regarded him on the bed.  “You’d really be okay with that?  Knowing Al and I are gonna be more than brothers?”

          Roy raised a hand and rubbed Ed’s cheek with his thumb.  “It will take some time, but yes I can live with that.  Besides, it would hardly be unpleasant to be with both of you.  Of course, we still don’t know if Al is going to want any part of this, so I suppose the sooner we get there the sooner we’ll know exactly where we stand.”

          Ed buried his face in Roy’s shoulder and held on for dear life.  “How did we get so fucking lucky to have you in our lives?”

          “Oh no, I’m the lucky one.  The two of you have enriched my life in so many ways, Edward.  I can’t imagine life without you and Alphonse now.  So we’ll move to Xing, and we’ll start a new life.  You will occasionally have to visit Ms. Rockbell and have your auto-mail maintained, but we should have our happy ending.  And Ling will be thrilled to have both of you readily accessible.”

          Ed smiled through tears he hadn’t realized he was crying.  “Ling’s a horny bastard.  He’s probably already been thrilled to have Al there.”

          “Would that bother you?” Roy was honestly curious now that the secret was out and they were openly discussing it.

          “Not as long as it was consensual.  Besides, if we live there you’re gonna learn all kinds of stuff about Xingian sex.  Might even get to see you blush,” Ed added with a fierce grin.

          “Oh my.  This is going to be the most interesting thing I’ve ever done,” Roy concluded before Ed was kissing him senseless.

~~*~~

          Al had been asked to Ling’s private chambers as often happened now.  He was content with his life in Xing and often soothed himself with the thought of Roy and Ed together back in Amestris.  Al pulled his robe a bit closer around his body as he approached the entrance to Ling’s chambers and nodded with a smile to Lan Fan.

          Another servant opened the door for him, then Al was walking into Ling’s room.  He approached the area slowly as there was another man talking to Ling, and that had never happened before.  A bit of the conversation caught his ear and Al pulled in a shocked breath.  That sounded like his brother…but Brother was in Amestris with Roy.  What was going on?

          Ling looked up with a smile and held his hand out to Al.  “We have a visitor who is most anxious to see you.  Please come and visit with us Al.”

          Slowly Al circled around to see and it actually **was** his brother sitting calm and cross-legged across from Ling.  Al swallowed convulsively before managing to get out “But I don’t understand.  You’re supposed to be in Amestris with Roy.  What’s….why are you here Brother?”

          Ling indicated Al sit next to Ed as he gracefully stood and began to slowly walk away from them.  Ed turned to meet Al’s confused gaze before smiling gently.  “We’re both idiots, Al.  Roy and Ling both figured it out before we did.  And Roy worked it out with Ling and the Brass so we can stay here if you’ll have us.  Because we’re a matching set Al.  I just don’t work without you, and I don’t want to try anymore.”

          Al stared in shock as Ed lifted a hand to push his hair back off his face.  He wasn’t at all prepared when Ed leaned forward to kiss him, but his lips responded automatically and when his brain finally kicked in to realize _Brother is kissing me,_ Alphonse thought he could happily have stayed in this moment for the rest of his life.

          He pulled slightly away from Ed to notice Ling was now sitting with Roy in a far corner of the room to give them privacy.  Roy and Ling seemed to be settled in for a long conversation with tea and other pleasantries around them, and Al just didn’t know what to make of the situation.  “But,” he began in some confusion when Ling leaned around Roy to grin at him.

          “The two of you should entertain yourselves for now.  Roy and I will be joining you after we’ve discussed diplomacy which could take anywhere from 30 minutes to three hours depending on how much entertaining the two of you want to indulge in.”

          Al’s mouth was in a wide O of surprise when Ed reached over to gently take his hand.  “Is this okay with you, Al?” he asked quietly.  “We never really got the chance to talk about it, but I was hoping that we could work something out.  I know you and Ling have been together and well…”

          “You mean I get to be with all of you?” Al asked in wonder. 

          “Well yes if that’s what you want,” Ed’s golden eyes were glowing.  Al couldn’t stop the helpless laugh before he tackled his brother.  “I thought I had to leave for you to be happy,” he whispered against his older brother’s neck.

          “No Al, we had to find you for us to be happy,” Ed whispered back before pulling him down into an embrace. 

          The diplomacy took about 90 minutes to complete before Roy and Ling moved to join the brothers.  At which point new negotiations took place and all members were satisfied. 

Al, Roy, and Ed were given living quarters large enough for the three of them, and often they would be joined by Ling in the evenings.  It seemed their paths were destined to intertwine which worked well for both Xing and Amestris as between the three alchemists and one Emperor many alchemical breakthroughs occurred.

 

**Author's Note:**

> RL has been driving me crazy lately so I wrote this little thing to help cheer myself up. Hope the rest of you find it enjoyable as well :-) Alphonse is approximately 16 years old when he arrives in Xing, making Ling also 16 and Ed close to 17 at the beginning of this. Didn't use the underage tag because the age of consent in America is 16. 
> 
> TY for any kudos and comments


End file.
